the_hobbit_kingdoms_of_middle_earth_kabamfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep
Intro The Keep is the heart of your city. By upgrading your Keep you can gain access to additional Wild slots, build higher level homes, unlock additional resource fields, and even manage your tax rate and conquests. This building can be located in your City's main view. You are limited to one Keep per City. DwarfKeep03.png|Dwarf Keep ElvenKeep03.png|Elven Keep Within the Keep you will see that there is three sections: Details, Overview, and Conquests 'Details Section' ---- The details section will provide you with information regarding the next level upgrade for your Keep and what is unlocked with that upgrade. In addition this is where you may go to view the requirements for upgrading to the next level. 'Overview Section' ---- The overview section is where you can manage your tax rate. You will see once selecting the overview tab that the "City section" is highlighted. This view will show you the tax rate slider bar. The tax rate slider bar is how you manage the amount of Gold coming into your city. By increasing your tax rate your city will increase it's Gold production however when the tax rate is increased it will decrease the happiness and population levels within your City. If you were to select the "Production" this view would display all your resources production and upkeep if any. This view will allow you to better gauge and manage your cities resources. In addition to your tax rate this menu allows you to either "Hide All Troops" or to defend. When Hide All Troops is "on" your units will be hidden from incoming attacks, meaning they will not defend your city and therefore can not be killed however your resources will be unguarded and can be taken. When the Hide All Troops is "off" your units will defend your City Wall, meaning that if an attack lands during this time your units will fight against those sent to your city. In this mode you can lose troops however this leaves you with the ability to potentially ward off the invader and save your precious resources if you are victorious in battle. 'Conquests Section' ---- The Conquests section is where you can view and manage your conquered Wilds. All Wilds that you have conquered and made your own will display here. The type of wild, coordinates of that wild, and level will display for each. If at any point you want to "Abandon" a conquest, simply select the "Abandon" button for that wild. This will remove your ownership of this wild and free up space for an additional conquest. It's also helpful to note the bottom section of this menu. At the bottom of the page you should see "You Own:X (Limit:X)" This will show you how many wilds you own and the limit shows you how many wilds you can own at your Keeps current level. Therefore if your Limit is 2 however you own 1 wild this means you can still conquer 1 more wild. Note: If you attack a wild whenever your slots are full you will not be able to conquer that location. 'Upgrade Requirements' ---- 'Runecrafted Requirements' ---- Category:Buildings Category:City View